There are various ways to identify a recipient a payment. For example, the recipient may be identified by the recipient's phone number, email address, user name, and/or possibly an image or photo of the recipient, among other possible ways. Yet, consider a scenario where a user wishes to send a payment to an owner of a parked car. Perhaps the user wants to reimburse the car owner after the user accidentally bumped into the parked car, leaving a small scratch on the owner's car.
As such, the user may wish to reimburse the car owner for the scratch. Yet, the car owner may not be identifiable. Thus, the user might leave a note for the car owner with the user's contact information, hoping the car owner receives the note and contacts the user. In some instances, the user might look up the car owner's license plate number and attempt to locate the car owner's contact information. Yet further, after obtaining the contact information, the user may then attempt to inform the car owner of the scratch. Even further, after informing the car owner of the scratch, the user might then be able to find a way to reimburse the car owner.
As shown in the scenario above, to simply reimburse the car owner for the scratch, the user may have to take numerous steps to identify the car owner, find the car owner's contact information, and determine possible ways to reimburse the car owner for the scratch. Thus, in various circumstances where a recipient of a payment is not easily identifiable, there is much need for technology that can help identify the recipient and ensure that the payment is sent and received accordingly.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, where the figures illustrate various examples for purposes of examples and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limitation.